Bracelety
|enemies = Ice Cube |color = BFDI/A: Pink/Magenta IDFB: Sky Blue |recc = dapoppy42 and hasbro33 |deaths = 3 (4 if you count Eraser's hallucination) |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (As Bracelet) Reveal Novum (As Bracelety) |last = Welcome Back |episode = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (18 votes)}} Bracelety is a recommended character in Reveal Novum. There is also a recommended character called Bracelet in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None. Bracelety could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but placed last, due to only receiving 18 votes, which obviously wasn't enough to join. Bracelety's IDFB redesign features a sky blue color and more two-dimensional look. Bracelety, along with the other TLC prisoners, have a chance to rejoin as of Welcome Back. Appearance Bracelety appears to be a silicone bracelet. Bracelety's body is sky blue, and Bracelety's shading is cyan. Coverage Before Bracelety's debut in Reveal Novum, there was a similar looking character called Bracelet. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Bracelet, the rest of the BFDI Contestants excluding Tennis Ball, and the other recommended characters seen in that episode had a chance to recieve 15 bonus points, for retriving the Announcer's marble collection from a 10-foot vat of hydrocloric acid. Bracelet dissolved when it jumped into the vat, ultimately leading to it's death. Tennis Ball used his magnet and retrived the 15 bonus points. In Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared for the first time as a recommended character, using Bracelet's body asset. In Rescission, Bracelety appeared with what appeared to be red shoes, was killed by the Emergency Button when Pencil pressed it's button. In Gardening Hero, Bracelety was seen holding a sign saying "GO Ice Cube FTW!!!" As part of the second crowd of gaspers. In The Glistening, Bracelety was one of the recommended characters in the line to vote for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This time, she held a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". In Hurtful!, Bracelety was seen once again, holding a saying "Now that Icy's gone, who do i root for?" Implying she was wanting Ice Cube to win BFDI. Bracelety was once seen again in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 with a similar look as she had in Hurtful!, but with thicker lines and being slightly touched-up. Bracelety, along with the other recommended characters were later eaten by the Announcer's Vugs. In Return of the Hang Glider, Bracelety along with her other variants were seen on the crowd watching the final Cake at Stake. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Bracelety recieved 18 votes to compete in BFDIA, which was the lowest out of everyone else. Bracelety was seen in the background while Book and Lollipop were arguing about Book's initial disqualification. Bracelety along with the other non-joiners were flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Welcome Back, Bracelety makes a cameo in the Tiny Loser Chamber between Eggy, Taco, and Dora. In IDFB, Bracelety recieved a new look. Bracelety is currently able to be voted to join IDFB, as of Welcome Back. Trivia * Bracelety received the fewest votes to join BFDIA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Bracelety's recommendation episodes. * In Gardening Hero, Bracelety's sign says "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" * After Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. * The sign that Bracelety held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Ice Cube's elimination. ** This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. * There is another recommended character named Ring that used Bracelety's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission and Gardening Hero. Gallery Bracelety .png FirstBracelety.png TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png OhYeahIceCube.png Savage.png Part3.png Wowthisisalot.png bracelety icon.PNG Bracelety yo.png|Bracelety's Old Body (Recreated) NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety's voting pose Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:2011 debut Category:IDFB TLC Category:Unknown gender Category:Arms and Legs Category:Unknown Enemies Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Badly Drawn